


escape attempt

by isTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Humor, Illustrations, M/M, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Oral Sex, Short, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isTrash/pseuds/isTrash
Summary: Keith tries to escape from his boyfriend’s clutches. Really, he does.*now with art!!!& some fluff to cure your post season 8 depression





	1. no sleep tonight for you, keith

It was nearly midnight. There was not a sound in the bedroom save for the soft ticking of the alarm clock on his bedside table. Keith stared at the ceiling, quiet as a church mouse while he waited for Lance’s breathing to deepen.

His boyfriend nuzzled into his neck with a contented sigh and his hold on Keith’s waist tightened reflexively. Then he fell still and Keith heaved a sigh of relief.

Finally.

Lance was asleep.

It wasn’t that Keith didn’t appreciate Lance’s…attentions. He hadn’t been raised in the most affectionate setting and as much as he disliked admitting to it, Keith rather enjoyed being kissed and fussed over and made much of. Lance was frank and uninhibited in his appreciation and had no trouble showing it—whether in public or in the privacy of their bedroom. Keith liked it, he really did.

That being said, it was midnight and Keith was trapped under his sleeping, heavy boyfriend with an arm tucked firmly around him and a muscular leg pinning him in place. Lance nuzzled at his neck, making contented purring noises all the while and Keith groaned in dismay.

Right. If he wanted a night of peaceful, uninterrupted sleep, he was going to have to be very careful and very, very quiet. So Keith took a few more minutes to center himself and to make sure Lance was still asleep. Then he got to work.

Lance had a firm grip and he sure as hell didn’t want to let go, but slowly and surely Keith was able to coax him into moving his arm. He heaved a sigh of relief as he wriggled out of Lance’s grip, only to find that the rest of him was still trapped under his boyfriend’s leg. Keith huffed irritation and resumed his squirming. Lance mumbled belligerently and he stiffened in alarm. But Lance just curled into his pillow and snored.

Thank God…

It took a while but finally, Keith was able to extricate himself. One more twist and then he edged away from Lance and flopped back on his pillows with a grin, revelling in his freedom. Oh, it was glorious. He could breathe and move again and Keith had never been so grateful for the simple things.

He threw his arm out, still caught up in the heady rush of liberation…

…and knocked the alarm clock over.

The damned thing fell with a loud crash and Lance’s eyes snapped open. He got up and looked around with sleepy, bleary eyes.

“Whassamatter?” he asked, his voice gruff with sleep.

Damn it!

“Nothing,” Keith soothed, stroking Lance’s hair and pushing him back on the bed. He had to fight to keep a frantic note out of his voice. “Go to sleep, Lance. It’s okay…”

Lance hummed in acquiescence and settled down. Then his brow furrowed as he realised that Keith was on the other side of the bed. “What’re you doin’ there?” he mumbled, reaching out and grabbing Keith’s arm to pull him over. “C’mere.”

Keith groaned inwardly and tried to reason with him. If there was even a chance Lance would just go back to sleep without manhandling him again, he would take it. “I’m right here,” he murmured hastily. “Go to sleep, Lance. I’m not going anywhere. I’m just…”

“Keith.” Lance was scowling stubbornly and his tone brooked no argument. “Come here.”

Keith sighed in defeat and sidled over. Lance hummed happily and settled down again. His arm wrapped around Keith in a death grip and his head rested on Keith’s chest. “Better,” he mumbled approvingly. “Sleep now.”

“Yes, Lance,” Keith muttered. Lance pet his hair and pressed an affectionate kiss to his nipple. Keith hissed as Lance’s tongue accidentally brushed the sensitive bud, making his cock jerk in eager anticipation.

But Lance was already snoring again, deep in sleep.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Keith gave up and closed his eyes, making himself as comfortable as possible. Well, tomorrow was another day. Sooner or later he would free himself and get a good night’s sleep; he would see to it that he did. Lance growled as if sensing his rebellious thoughts and swung a leg over him again.

Keith sighed.

Then again, maybe not.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Q4pL0YM.jpg)


	2. the confrontation

Lance was confused.

This by itself wasn’t a very worrisome state of affairs because Lance was almost always confused when it came to his moody boyfriend (and sometimes everything else in life). But for some reason, things felt different this time. Keith had been snarky and snappish all day and Lance had this hunch that he was somehow responsible.

That being said, he couldn’t think of a single thing he could have done to send Keith into such a fit. He had been fine last night. In fact as Lance recalled, Keith had been very amenable last night. They had kissed, had sex, kissed some more, and had gone to bed with dopey, sated smiles on their faces. Lance felt great—rested and refreshed. So, why had Keith woken up on the wrong side of the bed?

“Okay, I’ll just come out and ask,” Lance finally declared. “What did I do?”

“You know perfectly well what you did,” Keith grumbled, rubbing his eyes viciously.

Lance frowned. Obviously, lack of sleep wasn’t doing wonders for Keith’s mood. “Maybe you should go to bed,” he suggested helpfully.

Keith glared daggers at him. “Oh, you would love that, wouldn’t you?”

None of this was making sense to him and Lance would very much have liked to figure it out, but Keith was obviously in no mood to talk. “I’m just saying a nap will do you good,” he said gently. “You look dead on your feet.”

“And whose fault is that?” Keith practically snarled at him.

Lance blinked. “I…think you’re implying it’s mine but I don’t really see how?”

“Is that right?” Keith sneered. “Well, allow me to enlighten you then. It is your fault that I look and feel like complete shit today because you used me as a fucking pillow all night!”

What?

“What?” Lance blurted. “But…but why didn’t you just push me off or move away or something?”

“I tried! You snuggled me into submission, you asshole!”

Oh. Lance pursed his lips to hide a grin. He really shouldn’t be amused by this. Poor Keith had obviously had a rough night. But really, how could Lance not find it funny?

“And now you’re laughing!” Keith shrilled indignantly.

“I’m not!” Lance protested, grabbing him by the shoulders before he could storm off in anger. “I’m not. I swear. I’m just...I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to...er, inconvenience you like that. Please forgive me?”

Keith huffed and turned his face away, sniffing disdainfully when Lance kissed his cheek. But he did lean against Lance, just a bit. Lance smiled into Keith’s neck as he continued his ministrations, kissing his way down Keith’s throat. “Poor thing,” he cooed between kisses. “You must be exhausted.”

“I didn’t sleep a wink all night,” Keith confirmed sulkily, tipping his head back to give Lance better access to his neck.

“That’s terrible,” Lance murmured as sincerely as he possibly could. He bit his lip to stifle another chuckle and pulled Keith into his arms. “God, I feel like such a dick.”

“You should,” Keith replied. “And that’s not all you did either.”

“What else did I do?”

“You…got me all hot and bothered and then you fell asleep again.”

Lance winced. Clearly, he had a lot of making up to do. Well, no time like the present. “Come on,” he said, helping Keith up. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I’m not tired,” Keith muttered sullenly, clearly intent on being difficult.

Lance rolled his eyes and pushed him towards the bedroom. “You will be when I’m through with you,” he promised.

Keith followed eagerly without any more protests.

* * *

“Lance…oh God…please, just… _Lance_ …”

Keith’s breathy gasps quickened and moans spilt from his lips as Lance sucked gently at the head of his cock. Keith whined and his hands tightened into Lance’s hair, pushing him further. Lance obliged and took Keith in his throat in one fluid motion.

His throat clenched around Keith’s hard, slick length and that was it. Keith thrust into his throat, arching and moaning as his climax hit. He flopped back on the bed, panting like he’d just run a marathon. Lance swallowed around Keith’s softening cock, drawing another hiss from him. Keith whined in weak protest and Lance released him, crawling his way up to kiss Keith’s lips.

“Better now?” he asked, his voice still hoarse from his exertions. Keith looked up at him and his sleepy, content expression said it all. Lance chuckled fondly and kissed his forehead. “Go to sleep,” he ordered, pulling the blankets over Keith and tucking him in.

“What about you?” Keith demanded, even as he curled up with a grateful sigh.

“Later,” Lance replied firmly, settling down beside him. “But first, you’re taking a nap. You can barely keep your eyes open.” He moved to put his arm around Keith and pull him over before remembering that that was exactly what had kept Keith up last night.

Right, none of that.

Lance sighed regretfully and ruffled Keith’s mullet instead. “I’ll be right here,” he murmured, shifting back a bit. “On my side of the bed. You just get your rest, okay?”

His eyes widened in surprise when Keith kicked the blankets off and sidled over, settling into Lance’s shoulder with a contented sigh. His arm wrapped around Lance’s waist as he snuggled in. Lance blinked down at the black hair nestled against him, absolutely flummoxed.

“Um, Keith? What…?”

“Nuh uh. Nope. No words,” Keith demanded. He closed his eyes, and in mere seconds, he was fast asleep.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Lance grinned. There was no response from Keith, save for a contented hum, so Lance kissed his forehead and settled down beside him. In no time at all he was asleep as well, with Keith curled up securely in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and all was well


End file.
